The Tree House
by zivaharknessBADWOLF
Summary: Sookie and Eric. Blatant smut. If you don't like it then why are you in the M section of Romance anyway? Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tree House**

Sookie had been thinking of it all night. Since she got to Merlotte's, she had been feeling sexy, daring, brave and powerful. After everything that she had been going through emotionally in the past two weeks, with the absence of both Bill and Eric, she finally felt she had clarity in her life. She also felt incredibly and insatiably _desperate _for something. There was a hole in her stomach. A pain that hadn't reared its head since she first dreamt of Eric. She _needed _him. Badly.

All shift she thought about him, how he used to run his long, cold and wanting fingers up and down her side as he softly nipped at her neck. Sookie began to feel warmth growing between her legs and tried to quell it by excusing herself to splash some water on her face. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she saw how the flush had grown from between her legs to spread a blush up her neck. She felt hot. Needy. _Desperate _for Eric.

She glanced at the clock. _Shit, _she thought. _By the time I get off work Eric will have risen for the night. _Even though she knew after she had asked, he would not come into her home- Sookie knew that if he found her touching herself and moaning his name, she would not be able to hold him back. She wanted him to take her slowly, like how he did when he was _her _Eric. She knew exactly how her Eric would fuck her. He would be slow, gentle, kiss her neck and breasts softly and moan her name under his breath while mumbling in that ancient language she found so sexy. Sookie could feel how wet she was getting, just thinking about it. The redness crept up her neck and across her cheeks, and she looked at herself again. She knew if Eric saw her like this, she would never hear the end of it. Splashing some more water on her face she left the cramped bathrooms.

She looked at the clock. _Just half an hour Sook. You can do it. _

Sookie served tables and smiled, even at the customers who were complete assholes. She wiped tables, took orders and poured beers as best as she could. She knew that the harder she worked, the sooner this would be over.

'Hey Sookie?' Sam called from behind the counter. Her blonde hair whipped around and she knew what he was going to ask. 'You don't think you could maybe stay 'til 9? There's a rodeo party on its way and I could really use the extra help,' he finished.

Sookie bit her lip. 'I'm real sorry Sam, but I _really _need to get home now. I would if I could, it's just, I got plans,' she said with a wobble to her voice. She hated lying to Sam, the guilt just killed her when she looked at his puppy dog face.

Quickly, she pulled off her apron, waved goodbye to everyone and ran to her car.

As soon as she got home, Sookie knew exactly what she was looking for. Taking the stairs two at a time, she ran to her bedroom and yanked open the top draw of her dresser. Hidden underneath a multitude of socks she found her 21st birthday present from Lafayette. She remembered him giving it to her saying 'Bitch, I know you is still a virgin, but I wants you to know the _feel _of a man,' he had said with a provocative roll of his hips. 'And I want you to be fully prepared, when some lucky motherfucker wants to deflower you pretty white ass, you feel me hooka?' Even now after all of these years and the fact she had sex with two vampires, Sookie still felt the harsh shot of embarrassment, even in her own home at the prospect of using a vibrator.

_Sook. You need this, _she reassured herself, nodding vigorously while jogging down the stairs. And she knew exactly where to go.

Not risking using her car and drawing attention to herself, Sookie ran through the night, not worrying about any potholes or other obstacles. She had been to her secret place so many times, she could get there in a heartbeat. Running the opposite way from the graveyard, she ran in to a more wooded area, careful not to catch her clothes on any branches, and a few times having to pull twigs out of her hair. Then she reached it. Looking up at an huge tree she saw the old tree house that she and Jason had discovered when they were only kids. It was really a rundown hunting hideout in the trees for shooting birds, but she and Jason had claimed it almost ten years back, and was now Sookie's permanent hiding spot.

She climbed up to the little shack with ease, balancing on small foot holes that she had carved out to get there faster. She propped herself on a fork in the tree, then clambering in through the window. The tree house was still in perfect shape. The floorboards were stable, and there was enough room for at most half a dozen people in there. The blankets that she had bought there were folded in the corner with some big pillows, and the large gas lamp was sitting on the crate, just as she left it. Ducking a little as to not hit her head, Sookie walked over to the lamp and lit it, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden light. A warm glow enveloped the room and so she began to arrange the blankets, quilts and pillows into a comfy pile in the middle of the room.

Sookie lay down and closed her eyes. She wriggled around in the blankets, remaining on the top of them but propping her head up more. She looked out of the large window at the forest around her. It was so peaceful and relaxing. A soft breeze flowed through the tree house, making Sookie's body erupt in goose bumps. She bought her arm up to rub her arm, feeling her own warm skin beneath her fingers. She felt her nipples harden in the wind, but also from the warmth that was spreading through her body from between her legs. With both hands, she cupped her breasts, rolling her pebbled nipples in her fingers.

The sensation was electric and shot of arousal coursed through her body. 'Oooh,' she moaned, thinking of how Eric would be touching her breasts, kneading them gently with his large hands before dropping kisses from her neck down. Then, she imagined, his lips would softly wrap around one of her nipples and begin to flick it with his tongue. 'Mmmm, _Eric_!' she gasped as she flicked them, still pressing into the confines of her clothes.

Miles away, sitting bored in _Fangtasia, _Eric the Sheriff of Area 5 was being danced at by various and quite dirty fangbangers. Since Sookie, Pam had tried to be extra kind to him by hiring some new dancers that quickly took up the role, with the expectation of mind blowing sex from Eric. Unfortunately, by not taking the hint he wasn't anywhere close to interested, they tried harder, dressed sluttier, and danced better than they had before. But it remained the same, Eric. Was. Bored.

For two whole weeks he had just sat on his ass, sleeping, drinking blood which was foul compared to Sookie's, and fuming. He was furious that she had left him. He had been dormant for fourteen days, waiting for a sign, telling him to do something. He was unlike Compton, who visited her almost every night, blatantly ignoring her express order not to. He could feel her guilt through their now weak bond. Feel the pain that she experienced every time that Bill showed up at her door. But there was something else, something he couldn't name for days. Pity.

She pitied him for coming to beg for her affections, his efforts to shower her with gifts of his unwanted gratitude. It was truly pathetic.

So, Eric sat. And waited.

He had only been awake for a short time, a mere hour or two, when he felt a distinctive pull. A drag to the place he wished to be at the most, with Sookie. He first felt that she was thinking about him, something she had done many times in the past fortnight, but most of the time she was more mourning him, as if he had died. Again.

But this time, this time was different. Still, only a fleeting thought, but it was still prominent. It was lust. Sookie Stackhouse was thinking dirty thoughts about him. Eric felt proud, horny and excited, but he didn't let a small thought get the better of him. He knew that if this was just a whim, he would be sorely mistaken, humiliated and deeply depressed if he acted on it and she pitied him as she pitied Compton.

So he waited.

Further into the night and nothing had changed. Eric was attempting to drink a _Trublood _and failing. It was mostly for appearances as the press had been visiting the bar recently for pictures and this was making a good impression. According to Pam. And, Eric was still bored. He looked down at the young fangbanger who was grinding against his leg. Her hand was travelling towards his dick, sliding her dirty fingers along his black jeans.

She looked over her shoulder at him. 'Are you not havin' a good time sugar?' she asked, alcohol, drugs and lust radiating off her like a neon sign.

'Seriously?' Eric asked, raising an eyebrow off her before signalling for security to remove her from his lap.

He brushed off his jeans and shrugged on a leather jacket on top of his black wife beater. _I have got to get out of here before I kill someone…_ Eric thought pulling out his phone. He was about to speed dial Pam when he felt another pull, this time stronger.

_Mmmm, Eric! _Sookie's voice echoed around his head. His eyes widened in surprise, his body feeling charged with lust. This time it was defiantly real.

This time, Eric wasn't going to wait.

He vamped out of the bar, frightening patrons waiting in line. He looked over at his car and decided that he needed to feel more in control than being stuck behind the wheel. He ran until he was out of eye sight and took to the skies, moving as fast as he could to get to her.

Eric scanned the treetops for Sookie's house, as the pull originated from around there. As he neared the house, it was nearing on a minute from the first tug, but he still could follow it. He moved lower in the trees past her house, towards the sound of her heartbeat which was, to his surprise, up a tree. He quickly dropped himself to the level of the branches and climbed down until he reached her hiding spot. He climbed up onto a fork in the tree which allowed him to see clearly what was happening inside. From this view, Eric was a few feet from the tree house itself, and was able to look through the large window with no obstruction between him, and Sookie.

With her eyes still closed, Sookie kept flicking her hard nipple with her left hand as her right slid down her body. She moved it down to cup herself, her legs automatically parting so each knee was almost touching the wooden floorboards. She grazed her fingernails over the denim of her shorts, the soft vibrating making her gasp. Slowly, she bought her hand back up to softly caress the skin just above the top of her shorts which were still covered in goose bumps. Feeling bold, for only the second time, Sookie slid her hand under her shorts and panties to press her middle finger gently against her clit.

She bit her lip at the sensation. She had not had sex in two weeks, and it wasn't strange for over twenty years, but now that she knew what it felt like, knew how it made her feel, she was addicted.

She slid her middle finger down her slit, gasping at the wetness that had pooled already, soaking her panties. She dipped her finger into herself before dragging it back up to her clit, where she began to move her finger in a circle, pressing softly and very slowly. Sookie's hips ground into her hand, while her other hand was still softly massaging her breast and her head had tipped back into the cushions.

She pressed her clit slightly harder, jolting ecstasy through her body. 'Fuck, ooh, _Eric!' _she gasped out, her hips now moving in circles with her hand off the blanket.

'Yes?' chuckled a deep voice from outside.

Shocked, Sookie scrambled to half pull her hand out from her pants and sit up on the floor. 'No, please, don't stop on my account. Do, continue,' said Eric, who she could now see leisurely leaning in the fork of the tree outside the window.

'Eric! Jesus, you scared the living daylights out of me!' Sookie said, her arm now attempting to cover her nipples which were very obviously pressing against the thin fabric of her Merlotte's uniform.

'We wouldn't want that now, would we?' he replied, crossing his arms.

'Very funny. How long have you been there?' she asked sceptically, the blush returning to her cheeks in embarrassment, which Eric picked up on instantly.

'Long enough, _lover,' _he whispered her name with a smile. Sookie shivered, and he was having a hard time not ripping the little shack to pieces. 'Nothing to be embarrassed about. I have seen it all before, remember?'

She did remember. Sookie remembered the soft and gentle side of Eric that had cherished her for many hours, worshipping her body almost. She looked at the ground, knowing that she had no way out of this situation. But, she did have a plan.

'Why can I not enter?' Eric asked.

'Because this tree house belongs to me and Jason, and is not technically on my, well _your _land. Therefore, this is the only place of mine left you can't get it,' she said with a smile, pleased with her outsmarting him.

'Well, that _is _a problem. Now, Sookie, I suggest you invite me in so we can, _talk_,' he said with a small smile. 'Your other option is; I tear this hut to splinters.'

'Eric Northman! If you even dare touch this tree house I will _never _speak to you again, is that understood?' she asked with a glare.

He took her threat under consideration, and was certain that she would indeed never speak to him again if he harmed her quaint little tree house. 'Understood. So, are you inviting me in?'

'No.'

'But you just said-'

'Just, stop,' Sookie interrupted. She lay back down on the blankets, horrified that he had caught her like this.

'Okay,' he accepted, looking up into the clear night sky. 'What were you thinking about?' he asked tentatively.

She blushed, embarrassed, but said with a smile 'You, obviously.'

'More specifically?' he ventured.

Sookie was shy, but was feeling daring. 'Well, for starters, I was thinking about the way you kiss me,' she said, touching her fingers to her lips. 'I was thinking about how you nip at my neck when you make love to me,' she continued quietly.

Eric could feel his pants growing tighter, 'Go on,' he said, looking back into the small room, seeing Sookie lying down on the quilts again, with her eyes closed, one hand massaging her breast and the other stroking her neck. His fangs began to ache with lust.

'And then I was thinking of how you touch my body. About how you used to lick and suck at me until I was crying almost,' she moaned, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Eric's eyes were as big as saucers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sookie, fully clothed describing her idea of perfect sex with him, as she touched herself. It was a dream that had come true. 'Sookie, please, I _need _to see you,' he said, his own voice deeper and huskier with lust.

She blushed again. _Hey, what can he do? _She thought to herself, as she bought her shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but a plain sky blue bra. Eric growled at the sight. Sookie, _his _Sookie. Golden, athletic and beautiful. She was unlike any other woman he had been with.

_This is getting interesting, _he thought as he unbuckled his belt which had been pressing into him and shrugging out of his jacket. He dropped them to the forest floor, not caring at all. 'Keep talking,' he ordered, retaining all of the control he could muster to not touch himself.

'Ok,' Sookie said shyly, but a little louder. 'So, after that was normally the part where, well you know, you…'

'Fucked you?' Eric said, his eyes soaking in everything Sookie had.

'Um, yeah,' she said, blushing again. He couldn't help it this time. His fangs dropped. All of her blood, and her arousal so strong he could smell its sweetness, was too much. He growled. Sookie opened her eyes. There she could see Eric, leaning against the fork in the tree, his hardness looking painful as it pressed into the confines of his jeans, his skin almost glowing in the moonlight in contrast to his black wife beater. She remembered what his chest looked like, it was hard to forget. The hardness of his muscles, with such definition. Sookie then looked to his face. His fangs had dropped, their ferocity and sexual appeal was making her wetter by the second, and finally his eyes. Normally a sharp blue, now a smouldering colour, the colour of a raging ocean.

'Keep. Talking.' He ordered. It was obvious that they had gone past messing around. This was serious.

Sookie sat up on her heels. 'Yes, then you fucked me. God it felt _so good,' _she moaned, her hands moving to unclasp her bra. Her breasts bounced free, her nipples defiantly hard as she palmed them in both hands. 'Ah! Ooh…' she moaned biting her lip. Eric gripped the tree branch, digging his hands into the bark, careful not to snap Sookie's tree.

Using her right hand, she unzipped her shorts. 'Not feeling shy tonight are we?' he asked, his cock so hard he felt like he was going to explode against his jeans.

Sookie simply smiled coyly, her hand dipping past the barriers of her panties before finally pressing against her clit. She began touching herself as she did before, soft circles around the clit and then occasionally sliding against her slit.

Eric couldn't see what she was doing. Her hand had disappeared between her legs and her shorts were covering what was really happening. 'Are you wet lover?'

Sookie was almost hurting herself by being so soft. He could see how it was affecting her, her hips moving slowly in time with her fingers, her other hand working her breast and her head rolling back as she bit her lip with immense pleasure. 'More than I have ever been, I think' she whispered. '_Ah, fuck…Eric,' _she gasped, unable to control herself when she pressed harder against her clit.

'Show me,' he demanded.

She again felt a little embarrassed. _Well, there isn't much you can do now, _she thought. Sighing unhappily at the loss of contact, Sookie slowly pulled her hand out from between her legs, her fingers glistening with her wetness. She dragged her fingers up her stomach and across her breasts. When her fingers slid over her nipples and the cool breeze blew against her, Sookie whimpered, remembering how cool Eric's tongue was.

He was about to explode. He couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on. And he could barely see anything. 'Shorts and panties. Take them off,' he growled.

'Take them off what?' Sookie said with a smile.

'Fuck. Please, please take off your shorts and panties,' Eric said, feeling slightly humiliated.

Smirking, she stood up and slowly pushed her shorts down her long, tan legs. She kicked them to the other side of the room. Sookie then cupped herself through her panties, showing Eric just how wet she was for him. Her matching light blue panties were soaked through.

'Sookie, do not play around with me,' Eric growled again, baring her fangs to show her how much he needed her.

Nodding, Sookie pushed the panties down and kicked them to join her shorts. He gasped. Eric had forgotten how beautiful she was, long tan legs, her clean pussy and round pert breasts. '_Fuck me,'_ he groaned out quietly. This appraisal made Sookie smile, making her feel happier than she had for a long time.

Turning around, she made her way back over to the lamp. Bending down and making Eric moan again at the sight, Sookie pulled out the vibrator she had bought along. It was in the shape of a hard dick, with a little switch at the bottom to make it go faster or slower. Having read the instructions when she was given it, she took the sleek pink dildo back over to the blanket and kneeled down and sat on her heels. She spread her legs until her pussy was almost touching the ground and then played with her clit some more.

Eric was about to rip something to pieces. 'Sookie, please, I am begging you, _please. _Invite. Me. In.' he said, growling as loudly as he could.

'You know what? I don't think so mister,' she replied, smiling smugly. 'I like having some power over you. It's fun,' she giggled, watching his face harden at his outright refusal. 'You know, I have never done this before? This is my first time,' she said, lazing dragging the toy up and down her slit. She was now shivering with anticipation. 'You just make me kinda crazy I guess,' she said, trying to press it in.

'Sookie,' Eric groaned. She looked up. 'I want you to lick it.'

She looked down at the toy she had in her hand. 'Sure,' she whispered. _Why am I doing this to myself? _Eric thought as he watched her suck on the tip of the toy. She licked all the way down to the bottom before sliding back up and sucking as much as she could inside her mouth. She moaned around the vibrator, it wasn't even on yet and she was taking pleasure from blowing a toy. And enthusiastically.

Eric looked down at himself. He had grown painfully hard. Gasping, he finally unzipped his jeans and let his cock free. It was so hard it rested against his stomach, the tip reaching past his belly button. 'Ah, fuck,' he moaned as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing length. 'This is what you do to me, Sookie,' he said, slowly pumping his hand up and down his shaft. 'This is how hard you make me. Do you remember how hard I was for you the first time? Well this is even harder. What are you doing with that toy? I can give you more,' he tried, again to convince her to invite him in.

'I don't think so,' she said, trying to look as if she wasn't fazed by the size of his cock. She had forgotten how big he was, how good he felt to be inside her. She was again gaining the upper hand as she clicked the vibrator to the lowest setting and lowered herself down onto it. Sookie gasped and threw her head back.

The vibrations, although low, were amazing. They travelled through her body unlike anything she had really experienced before. Slowly, she accepted more of the dildo, pressing her hips down further until she could take no more. 'Oh my god!' she gasped loudly as her hips began rocking steadily against the toy, hitting a spot that sent constant waves of pleasure through her. She reached one hand down to play with her clit softly as the other returned to her breast gently pinching at her nipple.

'_Shit, _Sookie,' Eric gasped as he pumped himself a little faster. He caught her gaze, and knew that keeping eye contact with her while she was doing this to him would get her so riled up that she wouldn't know what had hit her. 'Faster, Sookie, faster,' he said as his own hand sped up.

Sookie began to rock her hips to the beat that Eric was pumping himself to. Roughly she also pressed into her clit, pushing against herself and doing things she had never done before. 'Motherfucker, _oh, Eric please!' _she moaned, rolling her head back and pressing her hand against her clit. '_Fuck!' _

'Sookie, all you have to do is invite me in,' he tried to coax her. 'Come on lover, you know that if I came in there right now, I would fuck you gently, and kiss you just how I know you love it,' he groaned, his eyes roaming across her body. 'Just a little faster now,' he said, catching her gaze once more.

She groaned, feeling the heat in his stare, leaving her no choice but to speed up her hips, matching them with the fast pace of Eric's hand, stroking his incredibly hard cock. _He is so close to me, I could let him take me,_ Sookie thought, as she approached her climax.

'Fuck! Please, Eric! Oh my god! I'm, _ah, fuck! _Going to, _come!' _she moaned. Little did she know that those words were an invitation, _please, Eric, come. _To Eric, the order didn't matter, just the fact she said it did.

He moved faster than ever before, tearing off his shoes, shirt and jeans in a matter of seconds. He launched himself into the tree house and pulled Sookie beneath him. She gasped at his sudden presence, and he knocked the toy out of her, even though she was on the verge of one of the best orgasms she had ever had.

'Fuck Sookie, this is what you do to me,' he said, his lips gently pressing against hers for the first time in two weeks. He positioned himself at her entry and gently, pushed into her just past the tip.

'Ohhh, _Eric! _Please,' she was panting before he had even begun. Smiling at his success, Eric nipped down her jaw, across the slim column of her neck, and settled on her breasts. Just as he promised, he leaned down and pressed soft kisses into her skin. She tasted like sunshine and all things pure, aspects of his life he had lived without for over one thousand years.

Not being able to control himself, he plunged into her, all the way in. Sookie gasped, _'Fuck! Oh my god! Errric!' _she moaned, forgetting again how he felt inside her. He let her adjust to his length and began to move against her softly. Lifting her up, she sat in his lap, straddling his hips, so he could feel the full extent of his curves and neck.

'_Ah, _Sookie. So _tight,' _he said as he slid his hands all over of smooth skin, soaking up the sunshine that she had felt earlier in the day. He drove into her, not at a fast pace, and softly. Driving her mad with pleasure. 'Fuck, Sookie,' Eric groaned against her neck, his fangs nipping at a vein throbbing just underneath the skin.

She was getting impatient, rocking against him faster and faster. 'Please, _Eric! _Please, faster,' she begged, her fingers weaving into his blond viking hair.

'Only because you begged for it,' he said with a mischievous smirk. He lay her down softly on the blankets, not disconnecting with her at any time. Her legs fell apart for him, and he took one of her legs and rested it against his shoulder. He began to drive into her harder, and harder. He thrust faster and faster than Sookie had even anticipated.

'Oooh! Ah! _Oh my god! Please, Eric! Errric!' _she moaned loudly, almost sobbing with pleasure. Eric had found her g-spot, and was continually stroking it with the tip of his cock, as it pressed into her. Keeping right on the edge of an orgasm, he kept her there, wanting for her to beg more. 'Please, Eric, please!'

'I am sorry, what was that?' he asked, keeping his calm although he could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly. Her tightness was clenching around him, telling him that she was almost there too. 'What was it that you wanted?' he said, pushing into her faster and harder.

'_Please! _Eric, please, ooooh! Ah, Errric! Please, please, let me come!' she said, not being able to take what he was giving her, her wetness dripping onto the blankets.

Content with this answer, Eric reached down between their bodies and as he slowed his thrusts to hard, and a little rough, he let his thumb vamp over his clit. Sookie's entire body reacted to the way she was feeling. Her back arched up, her hips tried to meet his and her head was craning back into the pillows. '_Fuuuck! Errric!' _she near screamed as she came. Millions of nerve endings exploded as her orgasm hit her, making her shatter beneath Eric.

He watched as she splintered in his arms, the ferocity of her orgasm hadn't hit him until he felt how hard her tight pussy was squeezing him as she came. Eric had never felt anything so tight in his one thousand years. As miniature orgasms washed over her and she was still riding them out, Eric came, joining with her as he leant down at the very last second and bit her neck.

'_Holy shit!' _Sookie yelled, as the surprise of the bite sent another orgasm ripping through her. 'Errric! _Fuck!' _she screamed into the quiet of the forest. Eric rode out his orgasm with her and they both fell to the little bed Sookie had made. He lay down and she lay in the crook of his arm, more happy than she had felt in a long time. 'That was amazing,' she simply said.

'That was the best sex I have ever had in a tree house. Or outside for that matter,' Eric replied. Seeing that Sookie had gotten a grip on how many women Eric had slept with, this was a gratifying compliment.

'Yet…' Sookie said with a grin.

**Please review, all are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to write some more. Fuck exams. This is so much more interesting… Also I haven't updated in a while but since the show came back on this is getting harder to write. So I suppose it's AU now. OH WELL!

**Well, I Never…**

Eric pulled the blankets closer around him and Sookie, seeing her shiver as the cool night air whisked through their little hide-out. The soft candle light that basked them both in a gentle glow was close to what Eric could remember what being in the sun was like. The warm, radiating heat that was encasing him from every side, especially the side where a sexy fae had curled around him.

He looked down on her relaxed face. Sookie was wearing a dazed expression, still in awe of the ground breaking orgasm she just had channelling through her body. It was such a long time since she had felt the relief that Eric could bring her, and now she was feeling adored and desired by the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

Eric was lying on his back, his arm wrapped around Sookie's tiny frame which was nestled into his side, his chest now her pillow. His fingers began to softly weave through her hair, gently pulling at the roots and giving her the best head massage she could have asked for.

'Hmmm,' she hummed contently with a smile.

Eric grinned. 'Pleased?'

'Yeah, I just lost my "real-Eric" virginity,' she replied, her fingers tracing the outline of his muscles which riddled his torso.

Eric rolled towards her, propping himself up on one elbow. 'How do you mean, lover?'

She rolled over to look him in the eye. Seeing the feminine slope of her waist as it flared into her sinful hips, he couldn't help himself. He grabbed her waist and pulled her hips to meet his again, making her gasp.

Sookie cleared her throat. 'Well, I've only ever made love with the version of you with no memory,' she explained.

'Yes, him,' Eric mumbled, his blue eyes lighting up with intensity. 'I remember now,' he said as his eyes travelled up her body, taking in the beauty of her petite frame. 'I specifically remember the first time I made you come. That was truly a sight to hold precious forever.'

She began to feel anxious, not knowing what he would do next. That was something about him that she loved. His unpredictable nature. Like a tiger, you can pet them, but you might get your hand bitten off. It was something she had never experienced in a sexual partner. As she had only slept with Bill and "brain-damaged Eric".

'How do you mean?' she asked nervously.

'Well Sookie,' he said, the corner of his lip curling to create a cheeky grin. 'It was in the woods,' he began to describe. 'The ground would have been cold, a bit damp in the evening dew,' his voice dropped to a whisper. 'I was trying to fuck you gently, I didn't want to hurt you, but lover,' he said, his hand intertwining in her hair. 'You are so fucking tight I just couldn't take much more.'

Sookie reddened at his use of words, knowing now that on that night he was being affected by her as much as she was by him. 'I thought you said you had excellent stamina?' she grinned.

Before she could blink she was under him, his hips gently grinding against hers, his lips softly pressed against the throbbing vein in her neck. 'Sookie, when it comes to you, there is more required than just, stamina,' he muttered against her throat. His eyes flicking up to meet hers, he licked a line up the slim column of her neck making her moan softly. 'It is more a matter of incredible amounts of self-control. Your previous- _fling,_' he spat the word out with detest. 'Must have had an incredibly, tiny, dick,' he said with an evil smile, his lips travelling up her jaw bone. 'It was like you have never been stretched before.'

Sookie bit her lip, unused to being caressed as she was, being cradled and kissed so lovingly still with an ever present risk of danger. She cleared her throat. 'Have you ever considered that you just have a huge, well, y'know…' she whispered, blushing with embarrassment.

Eric supported himself so they were face to face. 'No I don't know. Care to explicate?' he grinned.

'Eric,' she replied in a moan. 'I am not going to stroke your ego, I refuse.'

He ground his hips into hers a little harder. 'Please?'

Sookie moaned again, the friction he was creating was amazing, making the passion for him inside her burn. 'That you've got a big, _dick,_' she whispered.

He laughed. 'I'm glad you like it,' he whispered, kissing a line up to her ear. 'But where was I? Ah yes- I was just remembering how incredibly your wet pussy was gripping my cock so exquisitely that I was sure to pass out from pleasure. You were so close Sookie, your face was priceless. I wish I could live in that one moment forever- you on your back, with your hips bucking against mine with the most amazing expression. It was like you had never experienced pleasure before,' he trailed off, his eyes staying on hers as she turned bright red.

He heard her heart speed up.

'Am I missing something here lover?' he asked, curious.

She tried to roll away from him, but his body prevented it. She turned her head to the side, not wanting to meet his eyes. 'What? A lotta girls, don't,' she said, her face reddening further. 'Can we just not talk about it?' she asked looking back at him.

'Are you meaning to tell me,' Eric said with conviction, snatching her wrists and pinning them above her head. 'That you had never had an orgasm before we first had sex?' his voice dropped to a whisper as his storm blue eyes locked onto hers.

Sookie's heart was beating hard. She never wanted Eric to know that he gave her her first…_orgasm. _She felt embarrassed even thinking it. This was just going to be a huge ego boost, which he defiantly did not need.

'I said I didn't want to talk about it,' she replied, her voice timid and humiliated.

But her body sang a different tune. Her hips betrayed her words, arching up into his and brushing her hard nipples against his chest. Her cheeks were still flushed from embarrassment, yet also from her arousal. Eric desired to taste her more now than ever before.

'So what was sex like to you before me then?' he asked, bringing his eyes back to hers. 'Friction? A little jolt of pleasure?' he prodded.

'Why do I have to answer?'

'Just do it, please,' he sounded so curious it could have been passed as begging.

She rolled her eyes at him. 'Well. Yes, I suppose. Tara had told me that it had felt amazing, but I just thought that maybe, she was exaggerating,' she said glaring at him for making her feel hot while embarrassing her.

'Hmmm,' Eric growled. 'It pleases me that I was technically your first,' he said smirking. 'But we vampires tend to know when a woman is satisfied.'

He sat up, pulling her hips with him. Eric looked down on the sight before him- Sookie Stackhouse, horny, pissed and wanting. His smile grew wider.

'Firstly, and most obviously, the heart rate is increased.'

'Wouldn't it be like that anyways?' she asked, wanting to gain the upper hand.

'When a woman climaxes in your arms, and you can hear the heart rate flutter as pleasure rushes through her body, that is something, we tend to, _notice_,' he said as he began stroking her lower stomach, his cold fingers loving how her muscles jumped beneath his touch.

Even though Sookie was feeling exposed, her body still reacting to his touch, she wanted to hear him talk more. To speak in that husky voice that was turning her on to no end. Sookie decided that perhaps Eric talking dirty was the most arousing thing a woman could feel.

'What's secondly?' she asked softly, her hips rolling a little into his touch, reaching her arms above her head showing him all of her body. Locking her eyes with his she could see how much he was beginning to feel the same as her. He was still hard from their first fuck, but it seemed that he always wanted more.

'Secondly, there is a thing most women do, _with their hips,' _he whispered grabbing her hips firmly, his long fingers massaging her skin.

Sookie blushed again, still feeling embarrassed and inexperienced.

Eric began moving her hips in a circular motion against his. 'It's kind of like this, the twisting, the bucking, the desperation to just get that little bit more pleasure. And of course there is the tightness. When a woman comes, she clenches, hard. It makes you feel like you can't breathe,' he said in a deep voice, letting his cock slide over her dripping folds.

Sookie gasped at his hardness, her eyes rolling back in anticipation. Her hips jerked violently as his cock tapped against her nub, making her moan wantonly.

'But what interests me most lover,' Eric near growled. 'Is how he managed to not notice you not coming when he tasted you with his tongue.' Eric watched Sookie's eyes widen, looking shocked. 'Surely, you…' he cocked his head at her in disbelief.

Sookie blushed a vibrant red. 'Shit…' she mumbled, tearing her eyes away from his. She had already been embarrassed enough tonight.

'Sookie. Sookie _look _at me.'

Biting her lip, Sookie looked back into Eric's eyes. Pure humiliation looked Eric in the eye. He felt her embarrassment and her shame.

'Why are you so scared of me?' he asked.

She huffed. 'It's not that, it's just-'

'What?'

She bought herself up to lean on her elbows. 'Bill thought it was disgusting. Y'know. Using our mouths and stuff,' she whispered honestly.

Eric's smile grew wider. A chuckle bubbled over his lips. Soon enough, he was in hysterics. He grabbed Sookie's hand and pulled her up to him so they were chest to chest.

'Eric?' she giggled, his laughter catching. She never knew that he possessed a contagious smile. 'What's so funny?'

'I knew it! I knew he was a fool, an _imbecile,' _his voice dropped and suddenly his laughter perished. 'To not have tasted you, how long were you together?'

She turned her gaze to the floor. 'A long time.'

'And not once, not ever he dipped his tongue into your sweet, hot little pussy? _Fårskalle. _He didn't deserve to be with you. Ever,' Eric's voice sobered, his eyes levelling with hers.

He dropped down on his hands, his face inches from hers. Her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his torso, pressing herself into his ever present rock hard cock. She whimpered.

'I will show you,' he vowed. 'I will show you how it feels to be with a real man,' he whispered, his lips skimming across her cheekbones. Eric pulled her earlobe into his mouth, sucking it firmly.

The coolness of his tongue made Sookie shiver. She bit her lip and felt her stomach begin to tingle with anticipation.

Eric's lips travelled downwards, softly running across the length of her warm, enticing skin. He pressed soft open mouthed kisses into the curve of his collarbone, growling when his lips met her pulse point.

Her heart was beating rapidly now. She could feel him growing impossibly larger against her. Sookie ground her hips into his, arching her back and moaning softly. He looked up at her.

'Little minx, you will _not _entice me to move faster. I am an aged man, I can- and will prolong this as I see fit. The pleasure will be great,' he said with a smile. 'But it will be overpoweringly good. You will be begging for my mercy.'

His mouth returned to her skin, tanned and singing with the sun's warmth and love for her. She smelled delicious.

Eric bypassed her nipples, torturing her by simply blowing on them, his cool breath making her gasp. He moved his whole body downwards, disengaging her legs from around his waist so he was lying between her thighs. Seeing the sight before him, Eric felt he could die a happy man.

He could feel the heat radiating off her, he could smell her sweet arousal between her legs. His tongue darted out, making Sookie jump. Eric made a line from her belly button to just above where her panties would be, if she were wearing any. Again, Eric used his breath to make Sookie gasp, blowing cool air across her hot skin.

'Eric, please,' she pleaded.

'Oh lover,' he said, nuzzling the inside of her thigh. 'I am not even close to starting yet.' He bit her with his human teeth, though his fangs were aching to come out and nip at her soft smooth skin all the same. He wanted to wait, to show her when she least expected it.

Sookie gasped again. She was so unused to this amount of teasing, she had never had a slow lover, a man who took his time with her as well. While Bill was gentle with her, and he seemed perfect at the time, he wasn't adventurous. He wasn't exciting. Sookie was only granted two days with "sweet" Eric, and that amount of time was then governed by the sun also. Even though Eric was one hundred times the lover that Bill could ever be, their time was limited, and they spent most of it either just having sex or doing a little talking.

Sookie had never felt a man's mouth, _down there. _While she was nervous, she was also too excited for words. He looked up at her, his mischievous half grin making her heart thump louder and louder as his sharp blue eyes pierce her own.

'Ready?' he asked as he raised a single finger to rest against her opening.

Sookie squirmed against the finger, immobile and solid. 'Uhuh,' she mumbled not-so confidently with her bottom lip trapped between her lips.

Eric teased her with his finger, rubbing her softly in a circular motion. 'Don't worry lover, I will be as gentle as you like,' he promised.

He continued to softly trace her outer folds, his finger never applying enough pressure. Sookie arched herself into his hand, but he drew back and kept the same pressure on her. She let out an annoyed groan, and she turned her gaze pointedly to Eric. He smiled at her frustration.

'What?' he asked innocently enough.

'I know you said gentle-like, but just a little harder,' she whined, propping herself up on her elbows.

Eric looked up at Sookie. Her cheeks were flushed, her nipples hard and her lip bit in an adorable way. 'A little harder?' he asked almost rhetorically.

Without any hesitation, Eric pushed two fingers into her stretching her wide. Sookie's back arched up and she moaned wantonly. She felt like someone had electrocuted her, she didn't know if it were possible to get any wetter.

'Oh, _Errric_,' she moaned softly as she dropped back to the floor.

Eric began to saw his fingers back and forth, twisting them and scissoring them inside of her. Hearing her moan his name was something he would never tire of.

'Hard enough?' he asked slyly.

'Fuck… oh Eric! _Mmmm_,' she moaned again, biting her lip.

He wanted more. Always more.

He slid his cool fingers down the inside of her thighs, spreading them even further until they were almost touching the ground. The sensation of his fingers against her hot skin made the muscles there jump in anticipation.

Shuddering with pleasure and consumed by lust, Sookie's eyes met Eric's. He was watching her, his eyes piercing hers with such intensity she gasped. The combination of him looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, the friction between her legs and the shock of cold of Eric's fingers was almost too much.

He smiled. 'You are close lover,' he growled, feeling his fangs drop. He wanted to taste her _so badly. _'Can you feel it?' he asked, his fingers gaining speed.

'Yes, please, _Eric,' _she moaned, her hips meeting with his fingers.

'Good,' he purred. Suddenly, she felt his mouth, and _god. _It was good.

'Ah! _Erric_!'

His tongue traced around her nub, hard enough so she could feel his presence, but soft enough to keep her wanting. She tasted incredible.

Eric could not remember anything worthy to compare her to, this was the best tasting thing he had ever consumed, after the taste of her blood. He tried regain composure himself, as he quickly felt he was reeling out of control. He wanted to drag this out. Torture Sookie in the dirtiest way. Yet Eric's plans for taking her softly were again not working.

'Ah Sookie,' Eric mumbled against her skin, his fingers still scissoring inside of her. 'Do you know how good you taste? It isn't possible,' he said in awe.

Sookie's eyes were rolling back in her head. She was over-sensitized. The smallest touch from Eric's mouth would make her hips pulse more and more violently. She had never felt anything like this before.

'Jesus fuck,' she whimpered as his lips closed around her clit again.

He gave her a long, tonguing suck pulling her hips clear from the floor. His composition was completely forgotten. He was still revelling at her reaction.

'Fuuuck! Oh Eric, do it again,' she begged.

Eric's long fingers continued to stretch her, twisting and pumping to no particular rhythm. He added another finger, making her gasp. He bent back down again, sucking her pretty pink clit. He moaned at her taste, feeling his fangs click out.

The sudden jolt of Eric's fangs against her gave her a shock, and gave Eric the opportunity he was waiting for.

'Sookie, look at me,' he said huskily.

Still whimpering and rolling her hips into his hand, she looked down at the vampire between her legs. His unclothed body was aching for her, his fangs bared combined with the sight of his fingers disappearing into her at a supernatural speed.

'Can you feel that?' he asked, his fingers switching up to vamp speed, thrusting into her close to twenty times a second.

'_Yesss_,' Sookie moaned loudly, gasping and bucking her hips. She was _so _close. Good.

Smiling, Eric kissed her clit once more, his tongue softly running in smooth circles around it.

'Please, please, Eric, I can't stand it,' she whispered out of breath.

His tongue stopped. His fingers spread her further, stretching her tight pussy wide. Then he sunk his fangs into her.

Sookie came immediately. She orgasmed hard against his hand, clutching and squeezing his fingers without mercy. She was screaming his name at the top of her lungs, repeating it like a mantra.

Eric was also moaning. Tasting the sweet cocktail of her arousal and her blood almost made him lose it, his other hand pressing her hips into the ground as if she would escape. Groaning, he pulled away, not wanting to take too much now.

Her hips were still working, turning his fingers in tight circles as his hand moved softly, slowly working her down from her high.

Sookie let her head drop back on the floor beneath her, feeling her energy ebb away after yet another earth-shattering orgasm from Eric.

Her body was still reacting, her hips jerking softly into Eric's mouth as he healed her wound, sending miniature post-orgasm shocks through her body.

Eric pressed his cheek into the side of Sookie's thigh, his gaze catching her eye.

'You seemed to have enjoyed yourself,' he mused, bringing his fingers to his mouth and slowly sucking his own fingers clean.

Sookie felt her jaw drop at the sight. 'Uh, yeah actually,' she said, somewhat smugly as she was pulled further under the trance of Eric's gaze.

He cocked an eyebrow. 'I'm pleased. Another first. With me,' he added, crawling up her body to lie next to her.

She rolled onto her side to look down on his body hungrily, her energy back all the sudden.

Eric slipped a hand under his head to look at her. 'What?' he asked curiously.

Sookie bit her lip. 'You know that whole "No-Doing-Things-With-Mouths" thing that I had with Bill?' she tempted.

'Yes?'

'I just wanted you to know,' she said, taking another look at his body, his hard cock lying almost against his stomach. 'That it went both ways…' she trailed off as she returned her eyes to Eric's who looked at her open-mouthed.

'You cannot be serious?'

'I have not been more serious about anything for a while,' Sookie replied still smiling.

Eric smiled back. 'And what do you intend to do about this? Keeping in mind I am not expecting anything or- pressuring you.'

Sookie scoffed and slapped his chest. 'Puh-lease! I do not feel pressured at all. I _could _rescind your invitation…but I won't.'

Eric growled. 'Do not even-'

She cut him off by tightly fisting him in her hand. 'I said I won't,' she smirked, feeling Eric go still beneath her. She was somewhat alarmed, he was so big she could barely fit her hand around him.

'Lover,' Eric whispered, his fangs dropping instantly. 'Don't. Tease.'

But she didn't feel intimidated as she rolled on top of him, coming to straddle his thighs. 'What?' she asked innocently, gripping him tighter. 'Like you teased me?'

Eric's hips arched into her hand, his resolve fading. He was so hard for her, and her hand was so warm, so petite.

She was irresistible.

**Ok. I am sorry to do this to you, but this chapter is seriously never ending. I will stop now and update again really soon. Hopefully. **

**Read and review, love the love.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm terribly sorry about the wait on this one, I have known what was going to happen, just articulating it was the tricky part.

**Presumptuous**

_Previously:_

_But she didn't feel intimidated as she rolled on top of him, coming to straddle his thighs. 'What?' she asked innocently, gripping him tighter. 'Like you teased me?'_

_Eric's hips arched into her hand, his resolve fading. He was so hard for her, and her hand was so warm, so petite._

_She was irresistible__._

Eric's butane blue eyes fixed on her. She was biting her lip, her brow creased in concentration. Sookie hitched her leg around Eric's hip and straddled him closely- but not as close as he wanted. She was gazing down at what lay in her hand- the most perfect erection.

It wasn't as if Sookie was an expert, having only seen Bill's and perhaps some others by accident, but she knew, deep down to her core, Eric was unlike any other man.

'Sit up against the wall,' she ordered, 'Please. I want to try something,' she added at the taken aback look on Eric's face at her forwardness. 'Please.'

He obliged. 'You know,' he said, making himself comfortable against the timber palings. 'You don't have to be so polite all the time, you can be a little more relaxed,' he said, his fingers threading through her hair.

'I_ am _relaxed,' her Southern drawl flowing over him like honey. She crawled up his legs, looking up at him through her eyelashes and giving him a sinful stare. 'Do you really think I'm too polite?' she asked sitting on his hips and bumping against his erection making him groan.

'Most of the time you are the sweetest fairy in the entire country,' his hands slid from her hair and traced down her back, settling on her hips and pulling her closer to him.

'Most of the time?' she asked, rocking gently against him, her lips nipping at his jaw. She kissed up to his ear and sucked on his lobe, pressing her hands to his stomach. 'Whadda mean, _most the time?' _she whispered in a sugary voice.

Eric laughed, 'Let's just leave it at most of the time.'

Sookie pushed away from him. 'No, I think you are right. I spend too much time being everyone's little darlin',' a deadly smile crept spread across her face. 'Maybe, I should spend more time just taking what I deserve,' her eyes flicked down to his cock. 'Maybe, I need to just start taking what is mine.'

'That is one way to put it, I suppose,' he said suspiciously.

'Now. Eric,' she started, her hands on his shoulders, pushing him against the wall. 'You know how I wanted to try something?'

He nodded silently, quirking an eyebrow at her.

'Yeah well, you are just going to have to follow what I ask of you. 'Cause I know that I don't have any physical power over you, and that you could just do what you want, whenever,' she looked back into his eyes and rolled her hips into his. 'But I really want to do this, and I promise it can be your way after. Whatever you like,' she smiled at him.

'Lover, I will try, but there is only so much as to what you can put me through- you do realise,' he said, cupping her chin and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Sookie's smile spread wider. 'Good. I am glad we understand each other. Now you have to do what I tell you to, understand?'

Eric nodded, his hand dropping from Sookie's cheek to her hip.

'Hands beside your sides. You can't touch me.'

He laughed. 'Are you serious? Do you really th-'

'You agreed. You gave me your word,' she interrupted him. 'And frankly mister if you do not do what I say I will rescind your _you know what_,' Sookie said evenly, all traces of humour gone from her voice.

'But why?'

'This is just something I want to do, and I would really like it if you did what I asked.'

'Fine,' Eric shot back.

'Okay,' Sookie breathed as she moved back on Eric's legs. 'Just as a warning,' she said looking up at him, 'this probably isn't going to be very good.'

The sight of Sookie between his legs was unnerving. On all fours, she rested on her forearms, her ass high in the air. That image in itself could have set him off. But what really topped it off was the fact that she was tucking her hair behind her ears, assessing him like a science project.

Eric couldn't take his eyes off her. He clenched his fists at his sides. _Damn her._

Sookie gripped him tightly at his base and looked up at him. 'Is this okay?'

He let his head roll back and hit the panelling behind him. 'Just keep going,' he gritted out.

'But I don't know if I'm doing it right,' she slowly slid her hand up his shaft and cocked her head to the side.

'Please,' he groaned, watching as she moved her hand faster and faster.

Sookie arched her back and watched Eric. His face contorted with pleasure. And at her hand.

She began pressing soft kisses on his chest. Laying open mouthed kisses on his thighs. Making him tremble and try to keep himself together with everything he had. She wrapped her whole hand around him, twisting her wrist with a flick and pulling upwards tightly sending Eric's haed thudding against the palings.

She wet her lips and looked up at him with big eyes. 'Can I?' she asked timidly, looking down at her hand and his erection.

'_Fuck,' _he hissed as she sucked his tip into her mouth. She began softly licking at the soft under skin there, lavishing him. 'More,' he demanded.

Sookie looked up at him. 'You ain't the bossa me,' her hot breath hitting his cool skin making him clench his teeth.

She looked back to his erection, letting her finger trail up the vein on his underside. 'Hmmm,' she thought aloud.

'Sookie,' he gritted out, 'I know that you don't want me touching you, and I respect that,' he added holding his hands up in surrender. 'But this is getting-'

She pulled him from his thought train by taking him in her mouth, swallowing as much as she could. The tight, wet heat that was enclosed around him was obscene, making him take an unneeded gasp of air to steady himself.

Her hand worked from his hilt and her mouth wrapped around him as much as she could handle. She hollowed her cheeks out in a soul wrenching suck, pulling him further into her mouth.

'You were saying?' she asked innocently.

'Do that again,' Eric grated.

'What is the magic word?'

'Woma-'

She gripped him tighter and squeezed. 'Play nice now.'

'_Please,' _he whispered acidly.

Sookie wrapped her lips around him once more and sucked him into oblivion. Eric was gasping and groaning at her touch- he the Sheriff of Area Five and she a half human- half waitress from Bumfuck, Louisiana. She felt empowered.

She crawled up him and sat on his hips.

'You know how I was saying before?' she queried as she palmed him in her hand. 'About what's mine and all?'

'Yesss,' Eric whispered, his restrain being tested by her coyness.

'Well, seeing as you are mine…' she trailed off, her eyes meeting his. 'I don't see why I can't push you round a little bit. I like having power over you.'

'You want to play rough?' he asked with a chuckle. 'That can be arranged,' he added darkly, his hand moving to cup her cheek.

Sookie slapped his arm away, slamming his shoulders against the wall. If he had air in his lungs to be forced out of him he would have been winded.

'That is a warning Eric Northman. If you touch me and don't let me do what I want, I can _you know what, your you know what, _and you can just watch…' she trailed off with a smile, letting her hands slide back down his stomach and across his abs.

'Fine,' he said for the second time that evening.

'What was I saying?' she asked nonchalantly as she gripped his cock again, stroking him softly with one hand.

Eric narrowed his eyes at her. Infuriating woman. 'Empowerment,' he seethed. He hated not being able to touch her.

'Ah yes. I was _going _to say that, we frankly, I like having power over you,' she said, her hand gripping him tighter and tighter. 'You could even say that it trills me a little,' she blushed, looking down at his cock.

'Sookie, are you getting wet doing this to me?' Eric asked softly, his eyes dark with desire.

She nodded in response, her eyes on his length. He groaned loudly. How was he expected to survive this?

She flicked her eyes back to his and back to his erection with desire. Sookie leaned down slowly, letting her breath sweep over him again and watching with glee as his expression turned from cold stubbornness into something darker. She sucked him into her mouth, her tongue lapping his underside while she pulled him deeper into her. She moaned around his length, sending delicious vibrations right to Eric's core, making him moan aloud. She could hear his fangs click out, enticing her to go even faster.

'Fuck, Sookie,' he gasped as she began working him deeper into her mouth.

She looked up at him with a passionate gaze. She was rotating her hips with the rhythm of her pulls, and her blood was bouncing around in her veins with excitement. She was enjoying this nearly as much as he was.

Sookie wrapped her lips around him as tightly as she could manage and bobbed up and down on him. Eric shuddered. Whilst inexperienced, she was determined and knew exactly what he needed. His fists were clenched so tightly his skin was on the verge of breaking, his knuckles turning white.

'Sookie, if you keep doing that I am going to come in your mouth,' he gasped as she worked him harder.

She chuckled, sending more ripples through him.

'_Sookie, stop,' _he moaned on the verge of surrender.

She looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his fists were balled at his side painfully tightly. She could see the muscular ropes in his neck straining with Eric as he fought against his will to come.

She released him with a wet pop. She smiled, her hand turning soft again. 'Why Mr Northman, are you begging?'

He set his mouth in a grim line, entirely displeased she had slowed her hand. 'No,' he hissed.

'Oh, ok,' she let up, quirking her eyebrow at him. 'Cause if you were I would stop.'

His eyes flew open. 'Fine! Yes, I was. Begging,' he said.

Sookie's smile switched from demure to dangerous in a split second. 'Too damn bad,' she winked, dropping to wrap her lips around him again.

Eric groaned loudly, his hands flying up to grab the wall, just to give him some purchase over her. She sucked him deeper and deeper into her mouth, her hand twisting and pulling him from his shaft, while her free hand gripped his thigh tightly, her fingernails almost breaking his skin.

'Ahh, _Sssoookie!' _he gasped, his jaw going slack.

He was already close. Too close. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of something repulsive, something foul to try and ward off his rapidly approaching orgasm, yet nothing worked. His mind was consumed with the image of Sookie on her knees with his length disappearing into her mouth as she moaned around him.

'_Fuuck!' _Eric came loudly, his fingers digging into the timber wall and pulling some away from the side.

He exploded in her mouth, Sookie continued to suck him, her hand moving to cup his sack making him roar mid-orgasm.

'_Ssoooookkkie!' _he shouted ripping the timber palings from where they were hammered to the wall.

Sookie continued to suck him as he came down from his high, her hand softly massaging his sack as he growled. She realised how wet she was from blowing him. She was almost dripping. _Did I enjoy that _that _much?!_

She looked up at him to find him looking at her, his features completely sated. She climbed back into Eric's lap, looking into his still slightly unfocused eyes.

She let her fingers slide into his hair and her other hand trace across his pecs. 'Was, was that okay?' she asked in a shy, soft voice.

Eric laughed, smiling at her warmly. 'Was that okay?' he asked. 'Was. That. Okay?' his smile weakened. 'Sookie, that was quite possibly the best thing that has happened to me ever.'

She giggled, his arms coming up to circle around her waist. 'Ever?'

'Well, second ever,' he conceded.

'Oh really? What was the first one?'

Eric's hand came up to play with the soft hairs on her nape. 'The first was meeting you and tasting you. They count as one,' he shrugged.

Sookie blushed deeply, her finger tips coming up to trace his full lips and cupid's bow. 'Seriously?'

'Seriously.'

Sookie pressed a soft kiss into Eric's lips and let her head rest in the crook of his shoulder.

'Did you damage my tree house?' she asked softly, looking at the timber palings come splinters strewn on the floor.

His hands brushed up and down her back, his cold fingers a welcome presence in the hot and sticky weather. 'Maybe. It was hardly my fault,' he protested quietly.

'Well,' Sookie yawned. 'You are going to have to fix that,' she mumbled.

'Whatever you wish, lover,' he murmured softly, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Sookie jerked awake. _Where _am _I? _she thought, trying to remember her surroundings.

Strong fingers were softly moving through her hair.

She was wrapped around a cold, hard pillar. _No, _she thought, _a vampire?_

Eric chucked into her hair. 'You're awake,' he stated.

'Eric?'

'Yes lover?' he asked, his fingers moving to stroke up and down her back.

'What is the time?' she yawned into his chest, wrapping her arms around him further.

'I think we have around an hour till dawn,' he said looking to the window. 'Plenty of time.'

Sookie pushed herself into a sitting position to look down at him. 'How long was I asleep for?'

Eric shrugged, 'I am not sure. Possibly two or three hours.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' she said cocking her head to the side.

'On the contrary,' he whispered. 'I was over joyed to hold you. You looked so peaceful, so beautiful,' he said with a revered look in his eyes.

Sookie blushed, her mouth quirking up into a smug smile. _He's mine. _

'Quit that,' she said playfully slapping his chest.

Eric laughed again, catching her hand and bringing it to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss on each knuckle.

'What do we have plenty of time for?' she asked timidly, looking up at him as he near worshipped her hand.

Eric's smile grew. 'For me to recover, of course,' he murmured huskily.

Sookie blushed again, fighting her urge to take him into her mouth again, remembering his taste. She glanced out of the window. 'But- but Eric, we have only an hour or so till the sun, and it takes at least a half hour to walk back through the woods to the house…' she argued, her logic and her lust battling each other inside her.

'Oh, no. It will take under a minute,' Eric promised, lifting her to her feet. He slid an arm around her knees and pulled her to his chest, bridal style.

She smiled, loving the feel of being in Eric's arms. 'Could you blow out the lantern? I don't want it to run out of oil,' she explained, as he blew out the flame, plunging them into pitch darkness.

Sookie tightened her arms around his neck. 'Don't you dare drop me,' she warned, feeling that Eric was walking over to the window.

'I wouldn't be worrying about that, Sookie,' he joked. 'I would be more worried about the drop.'

Eric stepped out, sending them plummeting to the ground, a fall that would have at least critically injured any human.

Sookie's scream got caught in her throat, her stomach bottoming out from underneath her as she free fell twenty feet.

'Holy milk and honey Eric! You didn't want to tell me about the drop?' she accused, trying to struggle out of his grip.

'How do you normally get down?' he asked casually, tightening his grip around her legs and vamping off into the darkness.

Within ten seconds of hair whipping speed, Eric slowed at Sookie's back porch.

'Well,' she puffed, breathing deeply, 'I normally take the ladder, but whatever floats your boat,' she grinned sarcastically.

Eric smiled and carried her into the house. 'You have leaves in your hair,' he noted, pulling at a strand of her golden hair which was entangled with a twig.

'Now, I wonder who's fault that is,' she muttered under her breath as they reached the top of the stairs, but of course Eric's vampire hearing picked it up.

'Oh, woman. Whatever shall I do with you?'

Sookie sighed, her chest heaving. 'Will you put me down now for Pete's sake?'

'I should think not.'

'Eric! I am a grown-ass woman! I can walk perfectly fine!'

He smiled again, his grip turning to iron as she wiggled around in his arms. 'Ah, yes but see, your feet would get dirty,' he paused, smiling darkly at her. 'And that would be redundant,' his deep voice became gravely and husky.

She stopped struggling. 'Redundant to what?'

'To us having a shower,' he said simply, walking into the bathroom, being careful not to hit her feet on the door frame as he shut it behind them. He stood by the shower, a large white marble, hand carved, ridiculously expensive bath with clawed feet. He drew back the curtain and turned the water to hot, stepping in without hesitation.

'Eric! For crying out loud, it's freezing! You didn't even let it warm up!' she protested as goose bumps raised on her arms and legs. She curled into him, but cold against cold wasn't helping her cause.

'I'm sorry lover, I forgot,' he apologised, stepping out of the direct spray. His hair had turned spikey under the water, and now small, perfectly rounded droplets were clinging to his hair just as Sookie was clinging to him.

She shivered as the water warmed up and soothed over her skin, the water was just hot enough. She let out a sigh and looked up at Eric.

'Please can I get down now?'

'I don't see why not,' he returned, helping her to stand. 'Please,' he said as she turned her face to the water, letting the warmth seep into her hair. 'Let me wash you.'

Sookie looked back at him hesitantly. Even though they had been together and of course he knew what she looked like naked, she was still self-conscious of her looks. Eric had seen thousands, maybe tens of thousands of perfect looking women. Letting him wash her was just something she wouldn't normally let okay with.

'I suppose,' she said, leaning over for the soap.

Eric's small smile turned wolfish as he took the soft soap that smelled of peaches and roses and Sookie and lathered it in his hands. He let them glide over her neck, turning her so her back was to him. He kneaded the muscles her found there, his fingertips working miracles for her overworked and stressed body.

Sookie slumped slightly, her before ridged and anxious body now completely relaxed and loose. 'Oh god, Eric! How did you learn to do that?' she whimpered.

'When you live for one thousand years, you can afford to study almost every profession,' he explained simply.

He leaned up and detached the shower handle from the wall, bringing it down to rinse off the sweet smelling soap with the hot water.

'Huh? I didn't know it did that?' she asked nonplussed.

Eric smiled knowingly, reattaching it to the fitting then reaching for the shampoo. 'Of course I installed one that did that lover,' he said insinuatingly as washed her hair gently.

Sookie cocked her hip, quirked an eyebrow and frowned. The Full-Blown Stachouse Confusion.

'Why are you saying it like _that?'_

'Whatever do you mean?' Eric returned sheepishly, now washing the shampoo out.

'Like it's such a dirty thing. I don't get it. It's just a shower head, right?'

Eric left her question hanging, swapping for a bottle of conditioner and taking his time working it softly into her hair. 'Sure,' he said after a while, 'it _is _a showerhead.' His smile grew into a chuckle and soon he was laughing. Sometimes he forgot how innocent she was.

Sookie huffed, putting her hands on her hips. 'Eric Northman,' she said turning around to face him. 'Are you making fun of me?'

He hadn't stopped laughing. 'Now now,' he said, reaching up to detach the shower head once more. 'Of course I am not. No need to accost me, lover,' he added, fiddling with the switches on the head.

'Then what's all thi-'

'I am _trying _to show you,' he growled playfully. 'Ah ha!' he said triumphantly as he turned the water from spray to jet.

'Oh, I didn't know it did that either. Is that what you are showing me?' she sounded impressed.

Eric grabbed her hand and pulled it under the water. 'In part,' he smiled. 'Feel that pressure?'

She nodded.

'Good. Turn around.' It obviously was not a question.

Sookie turned, her back flushed to his chest.

'Now,' he started. 'I will repay you,' Eric added, with one arm snaking up around her waist to soft pull at her nipple.

She whimpered. 'For what exactly?'

'For you. _Experimenting. _On me,' his pulls turned to tugs, the roughness of his fingers caressing her in all the right ways.

Eric turned the jet on to Sookie, the water hitting her hard just above one of her knees. 'Spread your legs,' he rumbled huskily in her ear.

He turned the jet higher so the water was now hitting her on her inner thighs. The vibrations from the force of the water were being sent upwards, making her moan.

Sookie's feet inched apart to just past shoulder width. Eric's free hand moved from her hardened nipple to bracing across her chest, crushing her to him.

'Put your hands together around my neck. Hang on,' he threatened.

Sookie watched wide-eyed as Eric teased the jet closer and closer to where she desperately wanted it. _Needed _it. But she knew from the pressure of the water already, it was too much, It would be too much. She hung on tighter, grateful that Eric was wrapped around her.

'Are you ready?' he asked rhetorically.

He quirked his wrist a fraction from where it was, sending the jet straight on her clit.

'Ooooohh fuuuuuck!' Sookie moaned loudly, her legs almost giving way as the phenomenal pressure of the water battered her already over stimulated pussy.

'This is how you made me feel,' Eric whispered into her ear, feeling her go limp beneath him.

'Eric, please! It's too much! Errriiic!' she shouted as the water rammed her clit. Her legs finally gave way, and for a moment, the water splashed against her hip. Her knees tried desperately to pull together, to try and stop the water. There was too much. It was too good.

'No!' he yelled, sliding his thigh between hers and forcing her legs open. The water returned to slapping against her clit which was swollen with need.

'Fuuuuck! Eric! I can't!' she groaned as the water seemed to come faster and harder against her. She no longer had the strength to hold herself up, her arms slipping from around Eric's neck.

He held her in place with ease, holding in his other hand the shower head which was doing its job oh-so well.

'See Sookie?' he growled. 'This. _This _is how you make me feel. Every second of every day.' Eric's eyes rolled back in his head as his moan was drowned out by hers. She was grinding against him softly, her softness moulding so well into his hard muscles.

Her body began to clench, he knew she wasn't far off. 'Come Sookie. Let me hear you,' he said, holding back from coming himself as she pushed back into him.

Her words had become slurred and strung together; her brain wasn't quite functioning with the amount of pleasure wracking through her body.

'Aahh! Aahherrriiiic! _Errrric!' _she shouted, her body jolting and shaking as her orgasm hit.

Eric kept the jet in place, making her orgasm crash through her over sensitized body again and again.

'_Fuuuck, Erric, please,' _ she began to whimper as she writhed in his arms.

For some time, Eric held the shower head in place, making Sookie come multiple times in his arms. As the last orgasm hit her, she shuddered out a breath and went limp against him.

When she had stilled, he switched the water back to spray and rinsed them off a final time before carrying her out of the shower.

Taking a large and impossibly soft towel he dried himself with vamp speed before bundling her up in the towel and lifting her into his arms.

Eric switched the light off in the bathroom and in the hall, conducting a final check of the house for anything out of order in vamp speed before laying her into his bed in his cubby.

Sookie's eyes opened to see him looking at her.

She glanced down at his ever present erection; obviously he was just as turned on by her coming as she was.

'Is that really how you feel about me?' she asked sleepily.

'Undeniably,' he answered immediately.

Sookie smiled with a yawn. 'How much time do we have?'

Eric pulled her into his side, letting her use his shoulder as a pillow. 'Not enough. The sun is moments away.'

She mumbled something unintelligent and curled into him. 'Thank you for tonight. It was better than I ever could have imagined.'

Eric grinned. 'I agree,' he sighed. He rolled onto his side and looked into her eyes, his arm laying on her hip and pulling her into him. Suddenly, his expression turned deadly serious. 'Promise me something.'

'What is it Eric?' she asked softly, draping her arm around his back and pressing up as close to him as possible. _Who needs air conditioning when you have your very own super cooled vampire…_ she thought absently

'Promise me,' he demanded, his eyes frantic.

'Yes, anything,' she said earnestly.

His gaze flitted away. 'Don't leave me again. Please.'

Sookie reached up and cupped his chin, pulling his lips to hers. 'Never,' she whispered tenderly against him.

Eric pressed his lips into hers, not moving, just promising. He felt the sun come over the horizon, and he turned still in her arms.

'You are mine, Eric Northman,' Sookie whispered, kissing him once more and surrendering herself to the exhaustion that comes after a night of sweet reconciliation.

**Read&Review. Love the love.**


End file.
